Rebel Rebel Love
by Keeyah702
Summary: Everyone has a past they want to be free of. Yukino is one of those people. But can she really shake off everything just by moving to a new school and changing her image? Or will her tortured past come back and take her by force?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to see where this goes, I hope you can all join me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Waking up alone once again, Yukino got out of the bed like she was being raised from the dead.

Her hair fell down her face in a mess; with her body bare as she removed the covers.

She ached in pain while trying to sit at the edge of the bed for a moment.

By her night stand she grabbed a cigarette and lit away.

The smoke she blew out lingered around her.

With her leg hiked up now, she leaned her head on her knee, rocking back and fourth slowly.

The tears came out, softly at first but eventually they turned into full blown tears as she continued to rock in place.

The cigarette she still held, stimulated smoke as she paid no attention to it.

Finally taking a long shaking drag, she set the smoke back down in the astray and stood up.

In the bathroom, she plugged the drain and ran the water.

On the nearby counter; she spotted the sheet of white that was spread out for her.

She picked up the small tube and snorted through it; not wasting any time or product.

The full length mirror she stood in front of showed the dark colors forming in some places on her body. The mascara from the night before drooled down her face, making her look like a hot mess.

There was pain escalating...not from the wounds; but for the loss of identity.

This girl in the mirror was someone she wished to have forgotten.

_"Silver Yuki..." _Yukino turned around as if she heard a voice just then.

"N-no...m-my name is Yuki...no?" She was unsure as the room started spinning, with her head in her hands for just a brief moment.

Wobbling over to the bathtub now filled to the brim she slowly stepped inside, the water over flowing onto the tiled floor.

One foot after the other.

_"Silver...Yuki?" _The last words that were hallucinated before she slid down and let the water engulf her body with no thought of a return.


	2. Chapter 2

**xXx**

_"Are you serious about me?"  
><em>

_"Yes I'm serious. I'm serious that I can make you happy. I'm serious about being with you forever. I'm serious, about loving you!" _

"So romantic," Yukino sighed as she watched the couple kiss on the T.V.

"Romantic? All he said the whole time was 'I'm serious' about this and that. I mean what is this drama even called?" Yukino's older sister, Ultear commented.

"It's actually called 'Serious Love'." Yukino smiled as her sister rolled her eyes now, making her way into the kitchen.

Yukino didn't care how sappy and cheesy these dramas were, she loved them. It made her feel better, knowing that romance like these never happened in real life. She had the scars to prove that theory.

Yukino shook the thought off before those bad feelings came crawling back in, this new school year she was definitely going to become a new person.

"This year for sure!" She promised out loud with a fist to the ceiling.

"Did you say something?" Ultear called out. Yukino retracted her fist and giggled to herself.

**xXx**

With a new school, new hairstyle and new attitude, Yukino felt confident. She wanted to make new friends and just wanted to fit in with a nice crowd. She didn't want to feel how she felt once before, at her old school things weren't ever good.

Begging her parents, she finally convinced them to let her move in with Ul over the summer.

"Watch out!" Yukino turned around and was suddenly hit with something hard, making her fall to the ground. Feeling annoyed and more than irritated, she thought of many ways to annihilate whoever had thrown the object.

"Are you alright?" She looked up and saw a dazzling guy standing over her.

The first thing that came to mind now wasn't revenge, it was prince charming. She couldn't speak just then, and only stared in a daze.

"Come, I'll take you to the health room." He helped her up and into the school building.

At that moment all she could think about was how this perfect stranger was touching her so casually. For once she felt gentleness from someone. She wasn't sure why this feeling made her feel so giddy, she blamed her romance dramas for making her think like this.

"Here we are." The boy helped her onto the counter. Yukino hadn't noticed they had gone into a room. What she was now noticing however, was how her heart raced as he got close to her face.

She closed her eyes as he put a hand to her forehead, she winced just a bit before opening her eyes again.

"I'll get you an ice pack to keep it from swelling." He went into the back room. Yukino wondered where the nurse was, although she was fine with being pampered like this.

"Here," Her prince came back, ice pack in hand, "hold it to your forehead, it'll feel better." He smiled as he handed her the pack.

Trying not to look too much like an idiot, she pressed the pack to her forehead and tried not to feel giddy again as he continued to smile.

"Are you new here?" He suddenly asked. Yukino nodded, still pressing on her head.

"No wonder I've never seen you before, name's Gray." He gave her a hand.

"Yukino," she took his hand and hopped off of the counter.

"Nice to meet you," Gray continued to smile. Yukino could already feel the pain receding in her head, instead filling them with heavenly bells of a new love.

Or maybe the bells were real? Yukino looked around wondering what was happening.

"Class is about to start," Gray announced with a chuckle.

"Oh." She replied; feeling somewhat stupid.

"Do you have your schedule?" He asked. She dug into her book bag and handed him a piece of paper.

"Oh you're class is actually further down the hall, I'll walk you there." Gray smiled as he the two now walked back into the hall.

"So where are you from?" Gray asked. Yukino bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if she had the courage to tell the truth...

"I'm from here, but I've always been home schooled..." Yukino felt the guilt seep through her skin now, telling a lie wasn't how she wanted to start her new life. But she knew if she revealed even an ounce of her past, then she'd never be able to start over.

"Really? Why did you suddenly want to enroll into school now?" Yukino wondered now, why this guy she just met wanted to know so much.

"Times were a little hard for my family, so I had to help out. But now everything is better so they aloud me to enroll into a real school." She didn't know how or where these lies were coming from now.

"I know how that is, I remember when I was younger I wasn't aloud to have certain things because of my family's financial status."As they kept walking, Yukino wanted to slap herself in the face. This guy could be a potential husband in the future, and here she was just blurting out things that weren't even true.

"Here we are," Gray stopped in front of a door going into a classroom.

"Thank you," Yukino bowed once politely.

"No problem, least I could do after accidentally hitting you in the face. I'll see you around Yukino," He smiled and walked off into the opposite direction.

Yukino smiled as if in a dream state before entering her new classroom.

"Class, we have a new transfer student joining us today. Please welcome Yukino Aguira." The teacher announced as Yukino stood in the front. She bowed like before and smiled up at her new classmates.

"Please take a seat anywhere you'd like," teacher instructed

As Yukino walked down an isle, she could feel people staring at her. She didn't know why they were just staring at her, but she could careless. She was still feeling the high of being with Gray.

She took the empty desk by the window. As the roll was being called, the door slid open loudly.

"Sting Eucliffe!" The teacher shouted.

"Yo." The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said calmly. Yukino took notice of how wrinkled his uniform was, with his top buttons undone and how his hair looked as if he had just waken up.

"You're late!" The boy ignored everything and walked down to where Yukino was.

Taking the empty seat next to her, he dropped his head down on the desk and fell completely asleep.

Yukino fell into shock, _just like that this guy wasn't even going to realize his actions?! _Yukino thought.

She knew this was someone she didn't want to be friends with, he was like a key to her past she never wanted to open ever again.

**xXx**

"Pardon our staring before but...you look like a porcelain doll with silver hair." It was now lunch break and Yukino was surrounded by a group of people.

She wasn't used to so much attention like this, it felt kind of good. This warm feeling of having new friends felt better than having fake ones who lived in fear.

"You're kind of cute!" A strange haired boy smiled down at her.

"Natsu don't be a pervert!" A blonde girl slapped his head.

Yukino just smiled.

As everyone began to ask questions, there was only one thing that stood out to Yukino in the background.

"Aw how cute little Coco, your mommy made you another lunch box today?" Yukino looked over at a young girl with braids. She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists under the desk. How could she sit back and watch as a group of delinquents ate her lunch.

"Give that back!" The girl shouted.

"Hold on, we're almost done." Everyone now began to watch, but why wasn't anyone helping her? Yukino knew the answer clearly...they were all scared.

The inner rage began to rise inside of Yukino, but before she could let it out the girl cried and ran out of the room.

_"What's wrong Kinana? Are you gonna start crying again?" _

_"Midnight, what are you doing? Leave her alone." Yukino rolled her eyes. But deep inside, she knew this wasn't right. _

_"No way, she's the one who bumped into us. Hey Cobra, what should her punishment be?" Midnight looked at Lisanna with one of his killer evil smiles. _

_"Just let her go Midnight, she's not worth it." Cobra wanted to let the situation go, but his friend wasn't one to let anything go. _

_They were in school, but nobody could see them since everyone had gone home. The only reason they were there so late was to pick up Yukino, since she adored her after school club. _

_"Midnight please, I want to go home now." Yukino pleaded now, seeing the scared look in Kinana's expression. Before the girl could run off, Midnight cornered her and kissed her roughly. _

_"Dude!" Cobra shouted just as Kinana bit Midnight's lip. _

_"Bitch!" He slapped Kinana across the face and began to laugh as tears streamed down her face. _

_"What the hell man?!" Cobra shouted to his friend as Kinana ran off. Yukino ran after her._

_"Kinana wait!" Yukino grabbed her arm to stop her. The rain began to play as their own little background._

_"No, let me go!" Kinana struggled in a panic, "ever since you started going out with Midnight you've changed Yukino! You always stepped up for what was right, and now look at you. I barely recognize this person you've become. You're just like them Yukino, and I'm tired of it. I don't want to see your face ever again, I hate you!"  
><em>

_Feeling the impact of her friend's words, she dropped her grip and watched Kinana run into the street. _

_"Kinana!" _

_"Kinana!" _

"Kinana..." Yukino opened her eyes, staring at her ceiling. She hadn't had a bad dream since she moved here, and now here they were coming all back. 

**xXx**

"You look terrible, everything okay?" Ultear asked as Yukino came down for breakfast.

"Yeah..." She poured herself some juice.

"Bad dream?" Her sister asked as Yukino drank her cup and nodding.

"I figured as much since I heard you crying last night. I waited by your door in case you needed me,"

The one thing Ultear needed was a reason of why Yukino wanted to move in with her. So of course her parents didn't know the real reason, but Yukino had no choice but to tell her sister everything.

She was surprised how her sister had taken everything, she didn't judge and only held out her arms for comfort. Although Yukino thought comfort wasn't something she deserved.

"Well I better get going." She said, putting her cup in the sink.

"Alright be safe." Ultear watched her sister walk out the front door.

Yukino wondered if the incident at school yesterday had triggered her old memories. She hated forgetting them, but remembering them was even harder for her.

Of course summer hadn't been that easy of a transition. If not for Ultear then Yukino would still be someone who was lost.

"Have a nice day at school, I love you son!"

"Shut it old man!" Yukino looked over to an older man standing on his steps, waving goodbye to his son. When she took a closer look, she noticed it was the guy from her class. The one who had fallen straight to sleep on the first day of school.

"Wait Sting, you forgot your lunch!" The man ran out to bring his son a brown paper bag.

"I don't need lunch old man!" Sting shouted. Just then Yukino felt the need to laugh, without control it came right out. The two looked at her suddenly.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The man ran down to Yukino and grabbed her hands. She stepped back a bit, feeling a bit taken.

"You have the same uniform as my son, are you his girlfriend?!" The man smiled brightly.

"What?" Yukino said in a flat tone, all laughter thrown away now.

"Old man!" Sting yelled in frustration.

"My son is too shy to ask girls out so I was a little worried. Sting, you've got yourself a cute one here!"

"Uh, I think you have me confused..." Yukino gave him a halfhearted smile. Without warning, Sting grabbed her hand from his father and started down the side walk.

"Ooh, Sting you're so forceful," His father cooed from a distance. Yukino could tell how annoyed her classmate was getting.

For some odd reason Yukino didn't stop him, she continued to walk fiercely down to school. Halfway down the way however, she could feel herself being in the same situation as the past. Being pulled away by someone who didn't really care about her well being.

Wanting freedom, she pulled her hand back. Sting noticed and stopped to look at her. He glared at her for a brief minute before continuing on to school.

_Jerk. _She thought.

"Hey Yukino!" She turned around and saw Gray heading towards her.

"Going to school?" As soon as it came out, she felt stupid. Of course he was going to school, why else would he be dressed in his uniform?

"Yeah" he chuckled, "so you live around here?"

"Yeah, back that way. What about you?"

"I live somewhere in the city actually,"

"What? But doesn't the commute to school take kind of long?"

"Yeah, I have to take the subway then two buses here."

"Why not go to a school closer to where you live?"

"I used to live around here, but my dad got a job in the city so we had to move. But thankfully he didn't make me transfer, since all my friends are here."

"Oh I see." For some reason Yukino felt depressed. She realized she never had friends her whole life, only fake ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope to have more people reading this soon. Enjoy and feel free to review tell me if you like it so far? **

* * *

><p><strong><span>xXx<span>**

During class, Yukino noticed the guy who sat next to her missing. She felt a little annoyed that she had caught it.

"Pshh, I don't care." She whispered to herself before the bell rang.

"Yukino, let's eat lunch together." The same group from yesterday crowded her as she stood up. She nodded with a kind smile, loving this new warming attention.

As they made their way out the door, Yukino couldn't help but notice the other group from yesterday as well. She stopped out in the hall, with her fists clenched. She wanted so badly to turn back around.

"Yukino?" The group of girls looked to her.

"Um, I forgot something in the classroom. You guys go ahead I'll catch up later." She waved them off. They all nodded and waved bye.

Turning on her heels, Yukino walked back into the room.

"You guys that's too much!"

"Yeah, that was just too overboard! You shouldn't have spilled her food all over her!" Some girls were yelling to the students in the front of the class.

"Hey, she said she wanted her food back." The guys in front were laughing again. Yukino narrowed her eyes, just then the girl covered in food stood up and ran pass Yukino and out the door.

Running after the girl, Yukino followed her to the bathroom.

"Hello...?" She called out as she entered the bathroom. She heard sobs coming from a nearby stall.

Grabbing some paper towel and wetting it, Yukino passed it over to the crying girl.

"I don't need your help!" The girl shouted.

"I'm just trying to be nice..."

"Why? So you can later make fun of me too?!"

"I'm new here, I just want to make friends..."

The girl stepped out of the stall and glared at Yukino.

"I don't need friends, all they ever do is break promises and trash talk behind my back. So mind your business and just leave me alone!" The girl ran out of the bathroom.

Yukino ran out after her, but when she got outside no one was in sight. She sighed and felt herself not wanting to give up.

_This time...I'm going to do whatever I can Kinana..._She thought as she clenched the wet napkin in her hand.

**xXx**

The next two days felt the same to Yukino. Today the bullying increased it seemed, Yukino wanted so badly to do something.

"Hey Yukino, you want to hang out with us after school?" A bunch of girls asked her.

"Sure." She smiled to them.

"Ha-ha, Coco." The same group was surrounding again. Yukino knew she needed to step up, she didn't care what people were going to think of her.

"Looks like Hibiki is still his usual self."

"Yeah and looks like Jenny is getting irritated again. She thinks Coco is trying to take her precious Hibiki away from her. But she can't talk back because she doesn't want to upset him." The group of girls next to Yukino whispered. She felt a bit sad that she still didn't know their names.

After school, Yukino was so excited to actually hang out with potential friends. Although she couldn't shake that girl Coco from her head.

As Yukino waited for her the girls to finish their duties, she heard some shouting from the side of the school. She walked to where the noise lingered from.

"How dare you steal the attention of my Hibiki!" Yukino saw a blonde girl who she recognized as Jenny, along with some other girls.

"You're not even appealing. I don't know why he wastes his time on you in the first place."

"Yeah, you make us all sick Coco!"

"You should know your place bitch!"

"You think your hot shit or something? Well maybe this will cool you off!" Rushing over to her side not caring how Coco was going to react, Yukino stood in front of her.

Coco blinked open her eyes to see Yukino standing soak and wet in front of her.

"What the hell?!" Jenny shouted.

"She's the new transfer student, Yuka something?" One of the girls on the side announced.

Yukino tried her hardest to hold in her anger, at this point all she wanted to do was slap around all of these stupid girls.

"Yukino!" Her own group of friends came running over to her now. Jenny narrowed her eyes before walking away, her own group following.

When the girls made their way over, they took in her wet look.

"Sorry you guys, I can't go out today." Yukino took Coco's hand and dragged her away. She could feel them staring at her, probably not wanting her to join their group anymore. But to Yukino, help Coco was much more important.

Suddenly Coco pulled her arm away. Yukino turned back to look at the girl in tears, but she also looked relieved in a way.

"I told you I didn't want your help..."

"Yeah well, sometimes we don't always get what we want now do we?" Without replying, Coco ran off. Not even a single thank you or goodbye.

Yukino sighed as she made her way back to the school entrance. She wondered why Coco didn't want her help?

"What happened to you?" Yukino didn't notice who was asking her a question. She just kept questioning herself.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Not waiting for a response, Yukino was being dragged back into the school building and into the locker rooms. She was aware of what was happening, but it was like her mind wasn't converting to the situation.

"Through there, I'll get you a towel."

Over and over Yukino could feel her past replaying in her head. Why had she not stood up for Kinana? Why did she let them do all those things to her, to so many other people?

"If you just stand there, you'll catch a cold."

"I just stood there..." Yukino blurted out still in her daze.

"You stood where, the hell are you talking about?"

She began to remember all of those times when Kinana secretly begged for help, but all Yukino did was watch and let her friend be bullied. She had treated everything as a joke and never paid attention.

"I just stood there..." Yukino repeated as tears rolled down her cheek now.

"Hey," Arms came around her, warm and comforting.

**xXx**

Opening her eyes now, Yukino got up and noticed her surroundings. She must have cried herself to sleep, because she found herself in the school locker rooms. There was a towel draped around her shoulders.

Next to her was a heavy breathing body who she now recognized as Sting Eucliffe.

_Out of all the people here, really? _Yukino hit her forehead in annoyance.

Placing the towel on him now, she got up and walked out. Although she was thankful, she knew he was still someone she didn't want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**xXx**

"Yukino, are you okay?" The group that had invited her out yesterday, came rushing up to her once she entered the class.

"Yes I'm okay..." She smiled feeling like their worries were wasted on her.

Suddenly their was some type of dark aura behind her, blocking the doorway. All of the girls held their eyes wide open now, staring above her head.

Turning around, it was Sting Eucliffe who was just glaring right at her.

Without saying a word however, he went to the back and took his seat. She could tell he was definitely angry.

During the class period, Yukino noticed little coughs and sniffles. When she took a side glance, she noticed how pale Sting was starting to look.

_Was he sick? _She thought. Now she really felt bad, if Sting was sick it was because she had left him alone in a drafty place yesterday.

When the bell rang for lunch, Sting stumbled up in his chair and walked out of the room.

Feeling terrible for leaving him, she followed out after him.

In the hallway Sting swayed back and fourth trying to reach wherever he was trying to go. Yukino hoped it was to the nurse.

Finally in the middle of an empty hall, he collapsed onto the floor. Rushing over to him, Yukino helped him up slowly.

"I-I don't need your help..." He slurred his words out.

"Why is everyone at this school such prideful pigs? Just let me pay you back for what you did for me yesterday." She helped him continue down the hall.

"I think you've paid me back enough." He said sarcastically.

"Will you just shut up, I'm taking you to the nurse." She rolled her eyes as they made their way.

Once in the nurse's office, Yukino made him sit down on a nearby chair.

"Oh my what happened here?" The nurse stepped into the room now, she was an older lady.

"I think he has a fever." Yukino announced.

After taking Sting's temperature, the nurse confirmed it being high and only escalating.

"I'll call your parents," before the nurse could make the call, Sting stood up in protest.

"My father is at work, I don't need you to call him. If it's alright, I'll just make my way home and rest myself there..." Sting didn't wait for a reply, instead he walked out of the room.

"Um..." Of course the nurse was worried, with his fever only getting worse how was he going to function alone?

"I'll make sure he gets home safe." Yukino bowed and followed after him.

"Hey!" Yukino shouted to the stubborn head who only ignored her and continued to walk away.

"Hey!"

"Stop following me." Sting said as he entered the classroom to grab his things. Yukino followed him in and out.

"Yukino hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gray blocked her path suddenly.

"Um, I really have to go actually."

"Oh, are you going home early?" He took in her book bag.

"Yes, I need to do something."

"Alright, I'll ask you later then."

"Okay, see you." Yukino ran passed him.

"See you." He watched her go.

"Gray...?" A blue haired girl came out of the classroom. He froze in place, and the expression on his face became cold. Without even looking at her, he turned away and started down the hall.

The girl began to hold tears as she watched him walk away.

**xXx**

Running down the side walk now, Yukino looked around for Sting. She had made a new promise to herself that no matter what, she was going to help people that needed help the most.

Halfway down the block, she finally found Sting. He was leaning onto a tree, trying to steady himself.

Yukino sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

Putting one of his arms around her neck for support, she walked slowly with him down the sidewalk. To her surprise, he wasn't protesting anymore.

"Hey, where's your house key?" Yukino asked once they reached his front door. He mumbled a few words as his head looked around aimlessly.

Sighing in annoyance she lifted the welcome mat and found an extra key.

"Everybody does this, you should try using a different hiding place. She opened the door and rushed them into the house.

As soon as she closed the door, Sting hit the floor.

"Seriously?" Yukino sighed and cried out softly.

Without knowing what else to do, she slowly dragged his limp body towards the nearest sofa.

"If I were blankets, where would I be?" Yukino looked around the spacious home. She searched the nearby cabinets and closets until she found a wool blanket she then placed over him.

The next thing she did was put a compress on his forehead.

Yukino watched as Sting slept peacefully. She never saw such an innocent expression like this before. Looking at him closely she noticed how handsome he was.

She moved in closer and moved his hair out of his face.

"If only you weren't one of those guys..." She sighed.

Without opening his eyes, Sting grabbed her wrist.

"One of what guys...?" He said softly.

Yukino jumped back and witnessed him turning away. He was obviously still asleep.

As she stood there, the phone began to ring. Automatically it went straight to voice mail.

_"Sting, this is your papa. I love you so much! What was I going to say? Oh, that's right...I will be gone a while, you know what to do. If you have your cute girlfriend come over, don't do something unforgivable. Bye-bye!"  
><em>

The machine beeped and Yukino suddenly felt herself blushing. Was he talking about her?

"I refuse!" Yukino cringed back while making a karate stance.

She straightened up once she came to wonder if Sting's papa often left him alone. And where was his mother?

_If no one is here then..._Yukino knew the reason he was sick was because she left him in that drafty locker room.

Yukino sighed as she took out her phone and dialed for her sister.

"Hello?" Ultear answered on the second ring.

"Hey it's me."

"Yukino what's wrong, are you alright?"

"Yes, where are you?" Yukino noticed the noisy background.

"I'm working overtime here in the office, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, well be careful on the way home."

"I will...those files don't go there! I have to go, call me if you need me."

"Okay bye-bye." Yukino hung up and placed her phone down on the coffee table

Going into the kitchen, she then began to make something to eat. After finishing the soup dish, she placed it on the side for later.

"Why?!" Yukino rushed towards the living room and saw Sting sitting up.

"Why is it so hot?!" He started to take off his shirt, his eyes still closed.

"Whoa no don't do that!" She shouted and tried to put his hands down along with his shirt.

"Why won't it go up..." Sting mumbled like a small child.

"Keep it down!" She protested against his urge to be naked.

"I need it off."

"Down!"

"Off!"

_I can't believe I'm fighting with a guy half asleep! _Yukino thought.

After minutes of fighting him, she tucked him back in before sitting back on the floor beside him.

Looking at the shirt next to her, she wondered if she should have fought harder.

**xXx**

The next morning, Yukino woke up to a delicious smell. She sat up from the sofa and wondered how she got on there. There was the same blanket draped on her, the same one she had put on Sting last night.

She began to think about last night and only remembered tucking him back in, after fighting with him about his shirt.

Getting up from the sofa, she walked slowly to peak into the kitchen. There was something boiling on the stove but no one was there monitoring it.

"What are you doing?" Yukino jumped back and saw Sting behind her.

"Um...sorry nothing." She took a step back as he got closer. She could almost feel his breath upon her face, warm and minty.

"So I guess you're doing better now, bye!" She panicked and ran right out the door.

Sting watched her leave and felt a little clueless as to why his classmate was so jumpy.

Reaching her own home, Yukino sighed in relief. Feeling a bit more tired, she headed to her room to rest a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We've just gotten started, please keep going with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>xXx<span>**

Waking up on Sunday, Yukino couldn't believe how exhausted she had really been.

After having the same nightmare every night then fighting with a pervert about his shirt, her sleeping habits weren't that great at the moment.

Just then her alarm clock went off and she knew what time it was.

Still wearing her blue tank top and matching stars pajama bottoms, she ran down the stairs and straight into the living room.

"There she is, good morning sleepyhead." Ultear greeted. Ignoring her sister, Yukino only gave a wave before turning on the T.V.

_"We now bring you, Serious Love." _Yukino felt a little giddy, she was definitely addicted to this show.

_"Kyoko, why are you doing this? I told you I was serious about you." _

_"I'm sorry Shigeru, but I've fallen in love with another man and I must follow my heart!" _

"No! Why would you do this to him Kyoko?!" Yukino shouted in despair.

_"Who is this man you've fallen for?!" _

_"It is...your brother." _There was a brief pause.

_"My brother...? You mean Melvin?" _

_"No, your other brother with the bad haircut." _

_"Toby?" _

_"No, it's me!" _Another guy appeared before them now.  
><em><br>__"Shou?!" Shigeru's expression was shocked. _

_"Yes brother, it's me." _Yukino's eyes widened as she got closer to the TV.

_"No!" Shigeru fell to his knees and yelled to the sky. _

_"We'll be right back with, Serious Love." _It went to commercial.

"Sorry for the rudeness of my sister here Sting," Yukino turned around after hearing this.

"It's alright." Sting smiled to her.

"Why are you here?" Yukino blatantly asked. She could feel the dangers radiating from her sister now.

"You left your phone and your book bag at my house yesterday. I came to return them."

"Oh...thank you."

"Well I need to get going, I have a date." Ultear made her way to the front door. Yukino followed her in a hurry.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" She hissed.

"You know I was wondering why you called me the other day, I thought it was to check up on me. But now I know it was so you could stay with a boy." Ultear giggled.

"I'm sorry..." Yukino felt a little guilty.

"Don't worry about it and have fun. He told me you took care of him while he was sick. So just do that again, bye-bye!" Before Yukino could protest once more, Ultear ran out the door.

"Well I only came here to give back your things." Sting appeared behind her now.

"You're not even going to say thank you for nursing you back to health?" Yukino shouted as he passed her and opened the door.

"I told you I didn't need your help. And I got sick because of you in the beginning." He replied while putting on his shoes.

"Well just like you said, I didn't ask you for help!"

Sting paused, "nice outfit by the way" he chuckled before closing the door.

Looking down at her outfit she was in and realized she was still wearing her sleeping clothes.

"PERVERT!" Yukino shouted.

Just then her phone rang. Heading into the kitchen where her book bag and phone were placed, she answered although not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" On the other line all she could hear was someones soft breathing.

"Hello?" She tried again.

"Silver Yuki." The voice chuckled out.

Yukino froze in place and felt herself go numb. Without replying back she hung up at once.

A few seconds later it began to ring again.

Falling to the floor just staring at the number, she threw it against the wall and began to cry in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Feel free to review, tell me how you're liking the story so far :) It's free to do so and I feel much more motivated when I get results back xD!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>xXx<span>**

During class all the way into the lunch period, Yukino couldn't let what had happened yesterday drop. She kept replaying them in her head.

"Yukino are you okay?" The girls asked as usual. Yukino wondered why they were so caring for her, yet they never showed a caring hand for other classmates. She wondered if they had some type of motive.

What made her so special enough to have these friends when Coco in the front was always being bullied?

"Where is she?!" Everyone looked to the front and saw Jenny barge into the room with an angry demeanor. Searching the room she sought out Coco and rushed up to her.

"You play all innocent, but in reality you're just some girl who feeds off his attention. You crave it and you enjoy when he bullies you, as long as he's always focused on you right?!" Jenny slammed her hands on the desk.

"Answer me!" She grabbed Coco's shirt and was about to slap her, screeching out of her chair however, Yukino grabbed Jenny's hand.

Slowly releasing her grip, Jenny turned to Yukino now.

"Are you blind" Yukino asked calmly, aware of everyone staring at her.

"How dare you...!" Jenny clenched her teeth.

"If you're not blind, then you would see how Coco isn't the problem here. You might not want to accept it, because you're madly in love. And when you think of being without him...you cry. Because although you feel this way for him, you're also scared of being alone." The air around them became serious for a brief moment, and Yukino knew the girl wanted to cry just then.

"Don't get cocky as if you know me!" Jenny grabbed her hand back before running out of the room.

While now realizing her own words, Yukino couldn't help but walk out. Not even acknowledging anyone else.

Without thinking, Yukino now found herself on the roof. The fresh air felt nice as she let her mind become blank just for a moment.

Suddenly the voice came through her head once again, repeating itself over and over and over again. Until she fell to her knees and just couldn't bare it.

"No I don't want to go back, please don't make me..." she said out loud while the tears fell into place once again.

"Hey, why are you talking to yourself?" Yukino hadn't noticed there was already someone else up here. She didn't even care that they were there, she was already starting to lose it.

With the tears continuing on, her memories came flashing back unwillingly.

_"Who is she huh? You always come home late, don't you know you have a family to look after?!"_

_"I work hard everyday for this family, and you still suspect me of cheating on you?!"_

_"Then explain this picture of you two!" The feeling of her parents fights always got to her, so she always ran away from home. _

_"Hey there girl, why are you out late by yourself?" Yukino was once faced with a group of perverted drunks. _

_"Don't be afraid, we just want to have some fun," They got closer and she let out a scream. _

_"Well isn't this just a blessing huh? I was looking for a good fight tonight," That's when he appeared before her. In Yukino's eyes, she saw someone who was cool. _

_Her savior that night, was known as Midnight._

_Midnight was fiercely known as the school's devil. People feared him, but to Yukino he was someone she had fallen in love with after just one night. Every time she was feeling depressed at home, she would seek comfort with him, and he was always there for her. _

_But eventually the caring and loving demeanor subsided and turned into jealousy._

_"Hey Yukino, want to hang out after school today?" Kinana had asked her one day after club activities. She of course said yes. _

_Approaching school gates, Yukino had planned on going with Lisanna however..._

_"Are you really dating that guy?" Kinana pointed out to the guy waiting and watching as they approached. The type of jealousy Midnight held wasn't a normal kind of jealousy. _

_He was possessive, always wanting her by his side no matter what or who he had to hurt to have Yukino to himself.  
><em>

_"Kinana..." Yukino had approached her one day. _

_"I told you before; I don't ever want to talk to you!" It was after club activities on a rainy day. _

_"Kinana just tell me what's wrong, please!" _

_"Well what do we have here? I thought I told you not to talk to anyone anymore Yukino?" That night as Midnight and Cobra approached, Yukino could just tell it wouldn't be the same after that. _

"Yukino? Yukino!" It was faint as Yukino began to drift into the familiar darkness.

**xXx**

Opening her eyes slowly, Yukino took in her new surroundings.

"How did I get here...?" She wondered out loud.

"Sting carried you in here after you had fainted..." Yukino looked over and saw Coco staring at her with a sad expression.

"Why is it every time I see you, you have this type of expression on your face?" Coco looked down, embarrassed to hear it.

"I'm sorry..." Coco said. Yukino looked at her with a confused face.

"Why are you the one who is sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not sure why...but you seem to always butt into my business and the first time you got water dumped on you. Now you end up in the nurse's office, I'm sorry!" Coco bowed her head. Yukino sighed and turned away.

"You remind me of a friend I used to know. We were very close, and I could tell her almost anything. One day I entered the classroom and found her being bullied. At that time I was like Jenny, I was scared and in love with the person everyone feared. When people found out we were together, no one talked to me and if they did it was always out of fear. Without realizing what I had become or what I had done...It was too late for me and my friend.

It went quiet before Yukino continued.

"You might think it's a burden for me to butt in...but I just don't think being bullied all the time is healthy. And when you're in trouble you should be able to call on a friend Coco. You may not know me that well, but I would like to be considered as your friend." Yukino looked at Coco, who now held the look of admiration as she slowly teared up.

Coco began to cry, but not like before. These were tears of happiness and relief.

_Although the purpose was to keep her from crying..._Yukino thought, "okay, okay stop crying."


	7. Chapter 7

**xXx**

"You're up early this morning...or is it me that's running late?" Ultear looked at her watch confused.

"No you're fine, I just need to be somewhere before school starts." Yukino thought as she poured some juice.

"Waking up this early to do something?" Her sister lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah it's nothing bad so don't worry,"

"When someone says don't worry, then one starts to worry without realizing they're worrying."

"Right...well I'll be going now. See you later," Yukino put her cup in the sink before leaving the awkwardness that was her sister.

As she opened the front door her eyes went wide to see Sting standing there about to knock.

"Um..." Was all she could manage. The reason she woke up so early was to go to his house and thank him.

"What are you doing here?" She finally came to her senses.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay." He replied.

"Aw, well isn't that so sweet?" Ultear came cooing from behind Yukino.

"What...? When did you...? Never mind!" Yukino pushed passed Sting, shut the door and began to walk off.

Sting followed behind her in silence.

"You know you don't need to follow me, I'm fine." Yukino spit out.

"We're going to the same place, it's not like I'm stalking you." Sting spit back.

The whole way to school was awkward silence and Yukino still hadn't said thank you to him.

**xXx**

"Ready Yukino?" Lucy asked me, with the rest of the girls getting up from their seats. Yukino made sure she knew the girls names now. The other two she knew were Juvia and Levy.

Yukino stood up with a smile and nodded. Although she had taken a step forward in front of them yesterday, they still wanted to have lunch with her.

"Coco...would you like to eat with us?" Levy went over and offered with a gentle smile. Coco looked over to Yukino who only nodded and smiled as well.

"O-okay..." She nodded and stood up.

After getting their tray of food, they all took a seat at an empty table and began to talk amongst themselves. To Coco's surprise everyone was very welcoming towards her and included her in their conversations.

"Well isn't this sweet? I was just about to go see you Coco, but it seems you came to me this time. We're really making progress in our relationship now," Hibiki stood over her now, the whole lunchroom became quiet.

Yukino was the first person to move, she stood up.

"Leave her alone." She stood her ground.

"Sit down and mind your business, unless you want to be targeted as well." Hibiki looked at her with a familiar glare. She didn't back down from his threat.

"Did you hear me?" He rushed over and grabbed her by the collar.

"Hibiki stop it!" It was Jenny who came running in, the expression on her face was different today. It wasn't that usual stuck up in her own world kind of expression. The one she held now was filled with concern and sincerity.

Trying to get his attention, Jenny grabbed onto him and begged him to let go.

Hibiki shoved her with his free hand, making Jenny stumble into someone behind her. She looked up and saw an angered Sting, glaring at Hibiki.

"So you're looking for a fight again? Are you that weak you need to find it in women?" Sting spit out.

Hibiki dropped his grip and turned his attention to Sting.

"I was wondering where you were hiding." Hibiki grinned at him.

"You should leave." Sting narrowed his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I don't want to damage school property like last time."

"Then you shouldn't move so much!" Hibiki sneered as he rushed over to Sting, making a fighting stance.

Out of nowhere, Hibiki had landed on the floor. A guy with sleek black hair that fell over a part of his face, had appeared.

"Rogue, you interfered..." Sting sighed.

"I didn't think another suspension was worth it over something stupid." The guy stood up straight.

Jenny of course went to aid Hibiki, she helped him off of the floor and made an exit with him by her side.

Sting took a look at Yukino, she wondered why he was looking at her like that. He looked a little upset and annoyed but instead of saying anything, he made his way out. His friend in tow.

Looking at the floor now, Yukino knew she had to say something to him. As he rounded the corner into the halls, she found her feet and ran after him.

"Sting!" She shouted once he was in view. The two guys turned back at her.

Taking a deep breath before speaking she bowed sincerely, "thank you for everything up till now!" She shouted.

Sting slowly smiled and chuckled to himself before continuing to walk away. Rogue noticed his friend's smile and took a once over Yukino before turning to walk again.

Looking up from where she stood, she watched as he walked away. Relived to hear him chuckle at that moment. Was it so bad to have him mad at her? She now wondered why she preferred the happy Sting...and why she wanted that to continue on.

**xXx**

The rest of the week went by in a blur and Yukino now found herself on Friday again. She didn't have anything in her mind right now but excitement for tomorrow.

It was the Serious Love drama event that was going to feature all of the characters from the show and more. She couldn't help but feel so giddy about it.

As the final bell rang letting everyone know to go home, Yukino headed out with Lucy, Levy and Coco. Halfway to the front gates, she realized she had forgotten one of her books on her desk.

"I forgot something; I'll be right back" Yukino rushed back into the building.

"Gray..." Yukino stopped outside of the door once she heard people speaking in the classroom.

"I have to get going."

"Why won't you even look at me...?"

There was a small pause.

"We used to be close, what happened? Why won't you even speak to me anymore?"

Silence filtered the room before Juvia spoke again.

"I don't understand why you moved out...What have I done that has upset you like this?" Yukino placed herself against the wall and wondered what Juvia was talking about. Gray had said he lived in the city with his father...right?

"I have to go." Just then Gray walked out of the room, passing Yukino without noticing and rushed down the hall.

"Gray...!" Juvia shouted.

All alone in the classroom; there were cries of sadness. Yukino wondered what they had between them?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming, let me know more :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>xXx<span>**

With the sun shining through her room, Yukino rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Although things ended really weird for her yesterday, she wasn't going to let that get in the way of today.

She sprung out of bed, into the shower and began to get ready.

While brushing her short silver like hair, she couldn't help but notice how her hair used to be. Long and flowing in the wind. She shook off the thought as her phone rang by her bedside. She had to thank Ultear for getting her a new one later.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yukino?" It was definitely Coco on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um...I didn't know who to ask to come with me. But...today they have a drama fair at the mall for a show I really like so...um..."

"Serious Love right? I was actually going there myself, it's my favorite drama!" Yukino thought this must have been fate.

"Really? Alright then, I'll meet you at the entrance in an hour?"

"Sounds great, see you." They both hung up now.

**xXx**

Yukino ran over to the entrance at once, she had missed the first arrival for the subway and had to wait for the second one. Which made her waste more time.

"Coco..." She said out of breath when she spotted her friend at the entrance.

"Oh you made it." Coco smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, should we go in?" Coco nodded before they walked into the mall.

"I didn't know you liked such a show Yukino." Coco said as they walked through some booths that were set up.

"I recently got into the show a little before the summer started, and now I'm hooked I guess. What about you Coco?"

"Oh, I've been a fan ever since they came out." She blushed.

"Yukino, Coco?" Some girls called out amongst the crowd. They both turned around to their names being called.

"So it really is you two!" Lucy came rushing over with a bright smile. Following behind her were Levy and Juvia.

Yukino noticed how Juvia didn't look that interested in coming here today.

"So you guys love Serious Love too huh?" Levy cheered.

"This just means we were all meant to be friends from the start!" Lucy declared with a fist in the air.

_"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the annual Serious Love fair event!" _Everyone screamed as a huge screen in front of us came on.

_"We thank all of you for supporting Serious Love. And to show our appreciation, we bring you the next season of Serious Love!" _Everyone screamed again.

_"From season one, Naoki." _The announcer went on.

_"The plane is leaving, are you coming with me?" _A guy wearing glasses with a serious face came onto the screen. The smart one.

_"From second season, Andou." _

_"My feelings are always true." _He was the one who was honest and blunt with everything.

_"From third season, Keiji." _

_"I don't need permission to like you."_ All the girls screamed for Keiji, he always rode a motorbike and was the bad boy of the bunch.

_"And this seasons, Shou and Shigeru." _

_"You can have my love but you won't tie me down for it." _Shou was leaning on a wall.

_"I'm serious, I love you!" _Shigeru shouted out. Yukino scream for the most romantic one of all.

_"Next season, be prepared for a Serious Love!" _The screen went off and everyone cheered.

"Did you see how handsome Naoki was?" Juvia cooed, now forgetting why she was sad just for a minute.

"Keiji looked so cool." Levy sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"I liked Shigeru better." Yukino let out a sigh with Levy.

"No, no, no. It was all Shou!" Lucy giggled. Everyone looked at her a little confused, since Shou was the rowdy playboy of the show.

"Who do you like Coco?" Levy asked.

"Andou..." Coco answered with a blush.

They all laughed and then argued playfully with Lucy about her crush on Shou.

**xXx**

"This fair was Serious fun!" Lucy held her fist in the air again. She had been declaring things all day.

"Hey look Gray there's Juvia," Some guys came over.

"Natsu, I didn't know you liked Serious Love too?" Lucy looked at a boy with weird hair.

"The hell is that? I only came for the food."

"You **_would_ **only come here for that!" Lucy chased Natsu down and disappeared with him in the crowd.

"Tch, those two always need a reason to flirt." A taller guy with spiky black hair said. Levy blushed just staring at him.

Yukino stared at Gray, he had an annoyed attitude on. She wondered where that caring and gentle guy was when she first met him? It was like he had changed now, and she knew it had something to do with Juvia.

"I'm going home, this is a waste of time." Gray suddenly turned around and walked away.

Yukino saw the sadness that began to fall upon Juvia now as she faced the floor about to cry.

"Tch, what's up with that guy leaving all of a sudden?"

"Was that Gray leaving? Wasn't he the one who wanted to come here to see Juvia?" Rogue came walking over, Sting right behind him. Yukino looked away now, embarrassed.

_Why am I avoiding eye contact with him? _She thought.

Juvia turned up after hearing this, the tears now visible on her face. Finding the strength, she went and ran after him.

"You really are too noisy sometimes." Sting said to his blunt friend.

**xXx**

Juvia looked around aimlessly through the crowd, finally spotting him.

"Gray!" She shouted to him, but he ignored her and continued out of the mall.

Running after him out the doors, she grabbed his arm. Without saying a word, he yanked his arm back and made his way down the sidewalk.

"Gray..." Juvia continued her pursuit.

Keeping his long strides; he not dare turn around. With his heart beating he not dare look at the one person that could break him.

"Please stop!" Juvia stopped and cried out for him.

Gray stood where he was with his back to her.

"When we first met, during middle school when those bullies were picking on me...you helped me. From then on we became best friends, and you told me...that no matter when or where that you would be there for me. What happened to that Gray I used to know? If I did something wrong, then please just tell me!"

Gray clenched his fists, there was nothing wrong with Juvia.

"We're in high school now, people change." He said in a cold tone.

Juvia's eyes widened before she started to cry fully now.

_Juvia...this time...I'm the bully. I'm sorry..._Gray thought as he walked away.

**xXx**

As the day slowly turned into the night, everyone began to part ways after they got off the subway.

"See you guys later, bye-bye." Yukino waved to her friends and the guys.

"Bye-bye." They waved back to her.

As Yukino began to walk down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but think about Juvia and Gray.

_Gray came to the mall for her...then that means...? _Yukino stopped. Gray's pained expression popped into her head just then. She shook it off as she continued walking.

She began to think about the Gray she had met the first day of school. He was kind and gentle. But why was he so twisted in an unexplainable pain now?

"Watch out!" Someone grabbed onto her and moved her out of the way.

Yukino became wide eyed as she saw the rushing car pass her, honking its' horn.

"Why are you always so careless?" Yukino turned to see Sting rubbing head on the ground next to her.

"Why are you always following me?" She got up and brushed herself off.

"We live on the same street, this is the same way to my house. Show a little appreciation for saving you." He got up and did the same.

"I already thanked you for everything. I never asked you to butt into my business," She said before being on her way.

"Hey!" He followed after her, "you're really sharp tongued even though you also do the same thing with others."

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms still walking.

"That time before with the water, then again at the lunchroom. You butt into people's business even though they tell you not to."

"That's not butting in, that's helping someone out. And although they say they don't want help, it doesn't always mean they don't want help."

"So now you're a contradictory?" Yukino stopped and turned to him now.

"Just because we live in the same area, doesn't mean you have to walk with me!" She shouted before running off.

Sting made a slight chuckle as he watched her go.

_This is why I don't want to get involved with someone like him, always thinking he's right about everything. _Yukino thought while leaving him in the dust.


	9. Chapter 9

**xXx**

"I can't wait for the next season!" Levy said with all enthusiasm.

"I know right, it's going to be awesome!" Lucy cooed in.

"That drama I've come to find, is now a waste of time. They try to give us hope that one day we will find a guy, like the ones on the show." Juvia said with one elbow propped on the table, while stirring her drink.

Yukino looked over to her, wondering what was the relationship between her and Gray was about.

Gray was such a nice guy, but the guy she had seen yesterday wasn't the same guy who took her to the nurse's office.

But then again, Yukino knew better then to trust someone's personality by first encounter.

"Excuse me ladies, it seems you have someone on your table who needs some cheering up?" Yukino looked up at a guy who was standing in front of their table.

"Boze?" Juvia jumped up and hugged him, "what are you doing here?"

"I came here with some of my friends, they're over there..." He pointed to some guys across the way.

"Everyone this is Boze, we used to go to middle school together." Juvia introduced to the table. He waved and smiled politely.

"Did you guys order yet? If not you all could join us." Boze enthused.

"We actually..."

"Okay!" Juvia interrupted Yukino's protest.

An hour later they were all talking and just laughing with each other. Yukino had even held a conversation with Boze's friend, Totomaru.

"So wait, you really never tried a pocky stick before?" Yukino asked him.

"Nope never did," Totomaru smiled.

"Oh I see, you're one of those guys who don't like sweets right?"

"I mean if you're offering me maybe..." He winked.

"You wish!" Yukino pushed him playfully.

"Hey watch it now," He chuckled.

"Silver...?" Yukino's eyes darted up, as did everyone at their table. She wondered who the girl was, Yukino felt herself tense up.

"You were on the cover of Silver Studs right? Can I please, _please_ get your autograph and maybe a picture?"

Yukino looked at Totomaru as he stood up with a "sure" reluctantly rolling off his tongue.

"That's Totomaru for you; famous bastard." A guy from their table chuckled.

"Points are going all to you today my friend!" Lucy whispered over to Yukino.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you knew Totomaru was a model...right?"

"No, I didn't actually."

"Well then bonus points for just being lucky!" Lucy cheered in her seat.

"Thank you so, so much!" The girl squealed before walking off.

"Well I'm heading out, this place is getting too crowded."

"Oh great idea, we should all go together!" Lucy stood up.

Everyone followed her movement.

**xXx**

"I'm sorry about my friend, if you had other plans..." Yukino started.

"No I didn't have other plans, I just..." Totomaru had his hand in his pockets.

"You just what...?" She asked. They were both walking behind their friends now.

"I only wanted to leave so I could get away from other fans, in case they decided to come up to me again. I know they mean well...but I just don't like to be specialized out of everyone else."

"Oh come on, you had to know that's what would happen if you became a model right?" Yukino looked at him with sarcastic eyebrow raised.

"Okay yes I knew," He chuckled before continuing, "but I became a model for all the wrong reasons. And now to get out of it is the hardest process to do."

"I see...well I know you can do it. You just have to keep believing that one day it will come." Yukino smiled up at him. He looked at her expression and just for a second his heart thumped in his chest.

He shook it off at once and asked if she listened to her own advice before.

"I don't think it works on me..." Yukino sighed as her thoughts now revisited her past.

**xXx**

_"What did you just say to me?"  
><em>

_"I said we're done, it's over!" Back handing Yukino across the face, she fell to the ground. _

_"They made me do this, they did this **to us!**" Midnight got down in her face and screamed. _

_Her long silver hair covered her eyes, as she put a hand to her cheek and cried. _

_"Babe no...I'm..." He paced around before bending down to comfort her, "I'm sorry okay? Come here, you know I don't like to get angry at you like this. But you just need to listen to me more, and stop running your mouth off." _

_"Please...just let me go..." Yukino sobbed as he smoothed down her hair softly, trying to be gentle with her. _

_"You really want to leave me?" He asked softly. When she didn't answer, he stood up and began to pace and laugh hysterically repeating himself._

_"YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO LEAVE ME?!" He finally shouted out before his hand found her hair. He pulled her long strands and dragged her across the room and into the bedroom. _

_"I'll make you get that stupid idea out of your head." He threw her on the bed and slammed the door behind him. _

_"NO! I'M SORRY PLEASE!" Screams escaped the room, but no one was there to help her. _

"NO!" Yukino woke up with tears in her eyes in a cold sweat.

"Yukino what's wrong?" Ultear barged into the room, turning on the light. Taking one look at her sister, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm here now, it was just a dream. Shh, I'm here." Ultear tried to soothe her.

Yukino cried into her sister's shirt now, not being able to stop the tears that were consuming her.

**xXx**

"Has anyone seen Yukino?" Levy asked as the lunch period came around.

"I haven't seen her since last week Sunday." Juvia shrugged.

"She doesn't answer any of my calls." Coco sighed.

Sting over heard the girls talking as they formed their lunch crew.

"Yesterday I went to her house but no one was home." Lucy countered.

Sting couldn't help but wonder where his annoying seat partner had gone.


End file.
